Branding A cowboy
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Renew... the csi's have to attend a fancy dress party as cowboys... but two find that branding a Cowboy is more fun... inspired by the song 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy'


Branding a cowboy

The Graveyard shift attend a fancy dress for a local hospital and thanks to Nick it as a old western theme.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As he strolled through the LVPD Nick raised his chin above the sniggers and looks he was bluntly receiving. It didn't matter because he knew that Grissom had arrived before him and soon the rest of the team would arrive and be subjected to the looks the Texan was getting.

True to form Grissom was stood in his office unable to read over the few cases that littered his desk, Nick held back the chuckle as he saw his bosses starting white cowboy suit with a holster belt and plastic gun. Nick stood in the doorway to his bosses office a smirk etched across his face.

"Nick… your early I would dread to ask where you got your outfit so quickly" Grissom's sombre voice called before he slowly placed the case file back and turned peering over his glasses to take in Nick's custom.

He was the non traditional cowboy, wearing a dirty red shirt unbuttoned at the top a pair of tight fitting brown trousers with his gun belt resting on his hips and a well worn cowboy hat resting on his head.

"I take it someone has been watching Firefly" Grissom pointed out dryly with a slight upturn of his lips. Nick beamed and stood up straighter.

"Hey all they said was cowboy… didn't say anything about what era the cowboy was meant to be from. Besides Sara Tvio it and made me and War watch it after shift once" Nick explained still confident in his choice of outfits.

Grissom simply shook his head and straightened his white suit jacket, turning slightly he grabbed his white hat and placed it on his head, smirking at Nick who laughed.

"Sheriff Grissom" Nick pointed out as he spotted the sheriff badge adoring Grissom's breast pocket. Grissom smiled and nodded before there was a wolf whistle behind them as Warrick made his way down the corridor. Dressed in tight black jeans a white shirt unbuttoned down to the top of his breast and cowboy boots and spurs clicking against the polished floor.

His black suit jacket thrown over his arm while his gun belt was looped over his shoulder.

"Ya'll jealous… ya'know I look good" Warrick hollowed towards Archie and Hodges who grinned at the CSI.

"Warrick" Grissom called unable to wipe the proud smirk from his face at seeing how dedicated his team was.

"Damn you guys wash up nice" Warrick teased standing beside Nick who shook his head "Man where is your hat" Nick questioned causing Warrick to level him with a look.

"If y'all boys be kind 'nough to mind the way" a voice called behind Nick and Warrick who both spun to see Catherine strolling to a stop before them. Her brown top smothering her curves while her dark brown trousers showed of her long legs. She propped her hands through her gun belt after tilting her hat back enough to see the rest of her team.

"Damn girl you look hot" Warrick declared with a grin while Catherine chuckled and nodded her head towards him "not so bad yourself Warrick" Catherine offered with a wink causing Nick to roll his eyes at the flirting between his two co-workers. Looking over Catherine's head he scoped the corridor behind her waiting for the other female member of the team.

"Ok we're ready to move out" Grissom called as he moved towards the door "Greg is meeting us outside" Grissom informed them before Nick raised an eyebrow "what about Sara" he questioned as Grissom looked towards him and stuffed his cell into his pocket "she'll be meeting us at the party… said she was still getting ready" Grissom declared as Warrick and Catherine started to walk back down the corridor "don't worry Nicky she'll be there… she turns up and I never try and set her up on a blind date again if she doesn't she baby sits Lindsey for the next six months instead of over time" Catherine threw over her shoulder causing everyone to laugh.

As the team came to a stop outside the LVPD building they couldn't help but burst out laughing when they spotted Greg attempting to hide behind some cars.

"Greggo" Nick called causing the youngest CSI to whip his head around and flushed before he made his way over to them in his leather chaps, latex vest and white shirt "Greg when I said you had to get a cowboy outfit I didn't mean for you to shop at a sex shop" Grissom declared as Greg flushed once more.

"Look I was working and didn't have a chance to go shopping so I found this number for COWBOIS" Greg explained glaring as Nick and Warrick held back their laughs.

"They delivered it to my door… I didn't even see the thing before it arrived and when it did this morning I couldn't get anything else" Greg whined causing Grissom to shake his head and sigh before Catherine walked over to the younger man and patted his arm.

"It'll be fine… it'll be dark" Catherine assured causing both Nick and Warrick to roar with laughter while Grissom shook his head and pushed them towards the taxi as it pulled up to them.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The party was in full swing by the time the group of CSI's arrived, Grissom had warned Nick and Warrick to ease off their teasing of Greg… but promised that the next day he couldn't stop them.

Greg made a dash for the bar gaining a few whistles while Warrick and Nick gained a few stares from a mixture of female nurses, doctors and police officers.

"Boys play nice… I'm going looking for Sara" Catherine ordered before she weaved her way through the crowd while Grissom spotted Brass and made his way over to him. Nick and Warrick smiled as they walked past women dressed as cowboys to the old western version of dancing girls making their way to Greg who had managed to get three drinks from the laughing bartender.

"Ah don't worry Greggo… it could be worse, I saw the director of the hospital and he's trying his impression of John Wayne" Nick offered clapping Greg on the back.

As the night wore on Greg was dragged off to dance by various women and one male orderly who wouldn't take no for an answer.

Nick had reframed from dancing scanning the sea of people for Sara while Warrick dragged Catherine to the dance floor more then once laughing and whispering about something that remained unknown to Nick.

"Damn that girl is fine" Warrick exclaimed as he and Catherine made their way back to their friend just as Greg ducked behind a rather large police officer to escape the orderly once more.

"That would be sexist…if I didn't think it too" Catherine chirped gaining an odd look from Nick, Warrick and Greg.

"Cath you have hidden depths" Greg stated causing Catherine to sip her drink and wink at him "you have no idea Greg" Catherine declared causing the younger CSI to blush and smirk.

"And don't think your ever going to find out either" Catherine ordered causing Greg to laugh.

"Nicky why don't you go ask her to dance" Catherine ordered with a smirk directed at Warrick who watched Nick.

"Who" Greg demanded before Warrick dragged him over to him and pointed to a woman on the dance floor, then muttered something to him causing the younger man to widen his eyes then grin brightly.

"Wow… Nick if you don't I will" Greg declared causing Nick to look towards the woman Warrick had pointed only to see the back of a leggy brunette. She wore a blood red dress that dipped low down her back. Her curly hair was clipped up with a black clip poking out at the top.

Nick gulped as his eyes travelled up her fish netted legs where her red dress bunched up at her thighs with black ruffles.

"I kinder promise Sara a dance" Nick attempted to exclaim but he only heard his friends laugh as he was unable to look away from the woman.

"I doubt she'll be upset if you dance with someone else" Catherine declared as Warrick nudged Nick.

"Come on man… one dance" he ordered as Nick straightened himself and handed Warrick his drink before making his way to the woman leaving his friends to laugh behind him.

The woman in red was talking to a doctor who was making her laugh, plastering his most charming smile on his lips Nick stood beside the woman and lent in inhaling her sent of vanilla and sandalwood.

"Ever heard the saying save a horse" Nick teased his thick accent coming through as the woman straightened then chuckled.

"all depends on the cowboy" the voice was so familiar that Nick had to stop himself from jumping back when Sara's bright brown eyes bored into him.

"Sara" Nick exclaimed as Sara laughed and smiled her gapped tooth grin at him "Doctor Harris this is Nick Stokes… I work with him" Sara introduce as the elderly doctor smiled brightly at Nick and held his hand out to the man.

"Nick very nice to meet you… Sara spoke volumes on you and her other friends" Doctor Harris declared as Nick shook the mans hand trying to keep the blush from rising up his cheeks.

"Nick… Doctor Harris is from San Francisco, an old friend of mine in fact he moved here about three years ago" Sara declared as Nick nodded and smiled at the man.

"Well I must make a dash for it… an overly friendly admin has been attempting to dance with me all night. Sara I will speak to later and Nick very nice to meet you" Doctor Harris declared before he walked away leaving the two alone.

"So what was this about a cowboy and saving a horse" Sara declared as she spun to face Nick who was once more blushing.

"I didn't know it was you" "oh… well perhaps you best go find some one who you don't mind saying that too" Sara ordered as the smile faded from her face. Panicking Nick grabbed her arm and brought her closer.

"Sar you know I didn't mean that… all I meant… well" Nick stuttered as Sara studied him a small smile playing over her lips.

Swallowing hard and taking a small step forward Nick couldn't help but allow the scent of Sara to wash over him.

"What did you mean Stokes" Sara ordered tilting her head letting a curl brush across her neck that didn't go unnoticed by Nick. Lifting his hand he brushed the curl from her neck but didn't move his hand away letting it soak in the warmth of her skin and the feel of the silky white skin.

"I meant… if I knew it was you I wouldn't have asked if you knew the saying" Nick smirked and moved his head forward feeling her breath wash over him.

"I would have informed you that there was a horse that needed saving and a cowboy willing to be ridden" the outright flirtation didn't even make a dent in Nick's confidence, he couldn't worry about what Sara would say just standing this close to her his hand resting against her neck and his lips inches away from her own he lost rational thinking a few seconds ago.

Sara beamed up at him and allowed her eyes to study his lips before lifting them back up to his eyes.

"Really…and this cowboy would be who" she questioned with a tinkle in her eyes boosting Nick's bravery.

"Well Maim that would be little old me" Nick told her tracing circles behind her ear but Sara raised her eyebrows and smirked once more.

"Oh I wouldn't say that Nicky" she declared causing Nick to stare at in confusion, hurt at being rejected starting to tug at his nerves.

"It's a communal locker room… and cowboy I don't think there is anything little about you" Sara responded causing Nick to chuckle and lean his forehead against Sara's own.

"How about a dance cowboy" Sara ordered looping a slender finger around his belt hoop leading him to the dance floor.

"Yes Maim" Nick chirped with a devilish smile hovering over his lips before Sara threw a look over her shoulder.

"We can discuss this horse that needs saving" Sara drawled in a husky tone causing Nick to wiggle his eyebrows at her reaching out and placing his hands on her hips and brushing his lips against her ear.

"You know there is more then one that needs saving" Nick whispered huskily into her ear causing Sara to beam but say nothing as the pair were engulfed by the other dancers.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Two days later a giggling Catherine stood watching Nick pull his shirt on while Warrick frowned at her.

"Cath what's funny" he demanded as Nick struggled to pull his head through the hole of his shirt and crane his neck to look at the older CSI.

"Nothing… nothing, but I always thought that when you branded something it was meant to be cattle or a horse" Catherine declared as Warrick shook his head and glanced to Nick ready to ask him if he understood instead he stopped and laughed when he saw Nick's back and Nick's beaming grin.

"What can I say" Nick declared as he pulled his shirt down to cover the scratch marks across his board shoulders and the love bite at the base of his neck.

"Sometimes it more fun to brand the cowboy" Nick added as he stood and winked at the pair strolling out of the locker room.

"Do you think Sara's been branded" Warrick questioned as Catherine smirked and looked up at him.

"Of course… ever picked up a frazzled Sara" Catherine questioned as Warrick chuckled and closed his locker following Catherine out unable to stop from humming Save a horse, ride a cowboy.

The End

* * *

Sorry for delay in this sorry... I have a new laptop that doesn't have mircosoft word and it's murder trying to up load it with the other programs it has. so here it... my fluff 


End file.
